<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunny Days by CYCLOPSCORE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432119">Sunny Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYCLOPSCORE/pseuds/CYCLOPSCORE'>CYCLOPSCORE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Amidst the Fragrant Flowers [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Violet Evergarden (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Taylor is Violet and Amy's daughter, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yuri, lesbian couple, minor canon compliance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYCLOPSCORE/pseuds/CYCLOPSCORE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Violet decide that Taylor is more than just their “Younger Sister”.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amy Bartlett | Isabella York/Violet Evergarden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Amidst the Fragrant Flowers [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunny Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Big Sis? Big Sister Violet? Wake up!”</p><p>Amy heard that familiar voice. “Is it morning?”, she muttered. Slowly, she got up, where Violet was already upright in the bed, rubbing her eyes.</p><p>“Good morning, Taylor... what is it?”, Violet asked groggily. Amy, adjusting her vision, saw Taylor sitting in front of Violet’s lap, wearing nothing but her nightgown and some socks as well. Beautiful orange-coloured hair flowed down to her hips.</p><p>“Good morning... Big Sis, Big Sister Violet, I made tea for you two... Ice Lemon... is that okay?”, Taylor said, with a tone of excitement. As she said this, she pointed to a tray next to the bed, a jug of tea and three plastic cups.</p><p>“Yes, Taylor. Thank you.”, Violet responded, with a little smile forming on her lips. Amy could only smile sheepishly at Violet, as the latter proceeded to fill the cups with lemon tea, and Taylor shifted in-between them. Passing the cups to the two, they briefly clinked their cups together, before taking a sip on the tea.</p><p>As she finished the drink from her cup, Amy let the taste linger on her tongue. Turning to Violet, she pulled her closer. "Oh yeah, Violet, I think I forgot to do something..."</p><p>“What is it, Amy?”, Violet stuttered in surprise, as Amy then gave Violet a peck to the lips, while also putting aside the empty cup on the drawer. As they pulled away, Violet felt the flavour on her tongue and lips, and blushed a little.</p><p>“Me too!”, Taylor requested with excitement, and Amy fulfilled it without a question. With a kiss to her cheeks, Taylor promptly lay back on the bed, feeling very much satisfied.</p><p>“Did you sleep well?”, Violet asked, reclining back onto the bed as well.</p><p>“Mmm!”, Taylor squealed. “Your mattress is always extra comfy~”</p><p>“Is that so. That's good to hear-”, Violet tried to respond. But before she continued, Taylor nudged the two nearer to her, where she quickly gave the two a small kiss on the cheeks. As the two pulled away, they looked at each other with heartwarming blushes.</p><p>“Amy, we should be making breakfast now. She probably needs it.”, Violet mused. “I know.”, Amy muttered, jumping off the bed.</p><p>This was how the two started their day now, their “younger sister” now living with them in their house. Violet and Taylor’s caretaker thought it would be better this way, if Taylor stayed with them instead. It helped  that Violet and Amy now had gained more money, spare time and caregiving skills over the past few years.</p><p>Yet, Amy could not help but feel that Taylor was more than just a "younger sister". Maybe it was because of something Cattleya had told them, a few years ago. As Violet helped in making the pancakes, Amy thought back on that day, when she sat in the office and shared a cup of tea with Cattleya, a day she never forgot about.</p><p>...</p><p>“So, yes, Taylor told us a lot about you. You were always caring, nice... qualities an ideal peer would have.”, Cattleya mused, sipping on a cup of tea.</p><p>Amy kept a polite stance in her seat. “It’s a bit of an honour. You see, I thought I was bad at it. I was always struggling to make ends meet.”</p><p>Cattleya reeled back on her sofa. “It is not the money you have. It is just the heart that counts. Taylor understands this.”</p><p>That was good to hear, Amy thought, as she took a deep breath. No more did she feel nauseous, unlike the old days. “She wants to be a deliveryman, right?”</p><p>Cattleya nodded. “She can easily read addresses now, and even knows some basic directions around Leiden... she could make a good deliveryman... it was mostly thanks to Violet and Benedict... and you too.“</p><p>Cattleya stopped for a moment, and Amy was confused. “Is there something wrong?”</p><p>“No, nothing, really.”, Cattleya responded. “I was just thinking about something Taylor said back then. She has known about you now being Violet’s girlfriend and all...”</p><p>Amy was nervous. “A-and what did she think about it?”</p><p>Cattleya put a finger to her chin. “She was thrilled, actually. She just wants you two to be happy. Apparently, you two smiled a lot when together.”. She then took one deep breath. “Taylor was also excited that she could truly and legally have both of you as her big sisters, and not just have you be a big sister in name only.”</p><p>“But, if you wanted my honest opinion, you and Violet can be far more to her than just be her big sisters. Do you want to know, what I think you should be to her?”. Amy was intruiged. Just what did Cattleya mean? And then it hit Amy, just as Cattleya spelled it out for her.</p><p>“I think you two should be her mothers.”</p><p>...</p><p>“Amy, are you alright?”, Violet asked, bringing Amy out of her anamnesis. However, Amy was still thinking about those words. Indeed, that was one great shock for Amy then, and she never went forward to converse with Taylor and Violet about it. She just dismissed it as a joke.</p><p>But these days, when she thought about this fateful conversation, it made her really happy. Should she talk to the two about it now? “I just thought back about something Cattleya said about us.”, Amy responded, as she took the plates of pancakes to the dining table. Taylor was already in wait for the food, as usual.</p><p>“What was it?”, Violet asked in confusion, as she prepared some packed butter and maple syrup. “Urr... yeah, what did Aunty Cattleya say?”, Taylor further asked in worry.</p><p>Amy could not help but giggle a little. “Let us have our meal first. Then we will talk. You two don’t need to worry about a thing.”. Deciding to follow Amy’s words, Violet and Taylor silently proceeded to have their meal.</p><p>Short but sweet were the pancakes, and it only took them a short amount of time to finish their breakfast. Immediately after they finished, the two went back to the question. “So, Amy, what was it that Cattleya said?”</p><p>Amy cleared her throat, trying to figure out the right words to use. “Well, how should I say it?”. She turned to Taylor. “Taylor? What do you really think of us?”</p><p>Taylor confused, widened her arms. “You two are my big sisters. Why would I think anything else?”</p><p>Violet closed her eyes. She felt the ring snug on Amy’s finger, one she bought herself for Amy, and having thrown away Amy's old one by her consent. “You are who I love, Amy. My wife. Taylor is our sister.” </p><p>Amy then smiled. They do not know the weight of their relationship... it was time for a change. “Well, Violet, Cattleya told me... that we should be Taylor’s mothers.”</p><p>“That’s interesting...”, Violet responded, but she was unable to finish, as she froze. She had a double take on what Amy had said, and now the weight of the words dug into her soul. At the same time, Taylor’s eyes widened.</p><p>A long moment of silence came afterwards. Clearly, Violet and Taylor were struggling to process this. “Ehhh??? You two? B-be my... my mamas?”, Taylor eventually shrieked.</p><p>“I d-don’t understand. I have n-never thought about it.”, Violet stammered, as she put her hand closer to her brooch and clutched it.</p><p>Amy closed her eyes, tweaking her glasses. “Was it really that much of a surprise to you two? I always think back on every day we had as a family of three, and sometimes, I keep wondering if we are just sisters. We teach her, we bathe her, we feed her... something parents would do, won’t it?”</p><p>Violet looked down, considering this notion. “In a way, that is true, now that you say so... but still, Amy, is 'mama' something you want Taylor to call you and I?”</p><p>Amy, in response, gave a small nod. “At first, I didn’t think much about it, and just stuck to “Big Sister”. But there are days I always wonder... if I was more. And I am alright with it now.”. Pausing, she briefly stared up, and took another long breath. “In the past, perhaps I would have been burdened by this notion. Maybe it was me passively knowing that we would be separated, even before the day I was sent to be a noble. But not anymore.”</p><p>Violet turned to her metallic hands, and slowly nodded. It was like she understood Amy’s feelings. Her originally confused expression became a smile. “I think... it will be nice if Taylor called you and me ‘mama’, actually...”, she muttered. Violet then turned to Taylor, who was still frozen at her spot, muttering to herself, unsure on what to say.</p><p>“What do you think, Taylor? Do you want to call me and Big Sis Mama from now on?”, she earnestly asked. It was all up to her, and that mattered the most.</p><p>“Mama?”. As Taylor said this word once more, her cheeks grew red, and tears started to fall down. “Ma...ma... Mama. Mama.”. As Taylor repeated those words a few times, her face slowly formed a grin.</p><p>Amy, seeing Taylor’s response, slowly put her hand on her shoulder. “So, does it feel as alright as Big Sis? Or more?”</p><p>There was a small nod.</p><p>...</p><p>After washing the dishes and changing, the three took a stroll in their backyard garden, where many flowers of so many different genus grew. Violet and Amy had both picked up gardening, and thought that growing flowers helped with making a beautiful house. Amy, picking up a small can, slowly watered the flowers, feeling as though not much at changed.</p><p>She and Violet being called “mother” did not feel so impactful to Amy, not because those words were hollow or casual in her eyes, but because they already were akin to such words, as she pointed out. Just being called that sealed the deal.</p><p>She turned, seeing Taylor watch her work, while sipping down on a cup of milk. From one look, Amy knew she was still trying to calm herself. As Amy put down the can, Violet slowly squatted next to her, looking at the flowers as well.</p><p>“So, Amy, you will be fine having Taylor refer us with those words, correct?”, she asked, hoping that Amy would be good with her word.</p><p>“Of course, Violet. Both of us.”, Amy responded with resolution. She briefly looked up, and saw the sun now fully shining down. It would certainly be a fine day, one which should not be wasted. “Now, where should we go? As family.”, Amy asked, bearing a rather cheerful and excited tone in her voice.</p><p>Violet thought deeply. There were many options, now that she had this new perspective. “She should check the park, she will like it over there. It has all the flowers she likes.”</p><p>“That sounds good.”, Amy agreed. Following that, she gave Violet another small peck to her lips. They then turned to Taylor.</p><p>“So, Taylor, shall we go?”, Amy asked their daughter.</p><p>“Yes. Mama. Mama.”, Taylor promptly responded, holding both of their hands. It was clear, she was really content with calling the two by that beautiful word. But before they moved, Violet stopped.</p><p>“Wait, there is just one more thing I forgot to do.”, Violet gasped, before taking off her brooch. Amy saw this, and realised she had forgotten a little something herself. With one hand, she took off her own brooch as well.</p><p>Briefly letting go of Taylor, they slung both brooches over Taylor’s head. Now, near her heart, were two gems,
one red and one green. </p><p>“Taylor, they are yours now. May this be for good health and safety.”, Violet told the small girl, as Taylor firmly grasped the two. “Mmm.”, Taylor responded with a nod. Now, they were ready to go.</p><p>The three walked out of the house, moving past one of the flower pots. In the pot were two blossomed flowers, one red and one yellow. The red and yellow flowers sheltered a third flower, bearing a vibrant shade of orange. That flower was slowly blooming.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you are wondering where Luculia is in this one, she is probably away during this story.</p><p>I did not just intend to make this part of my collection, but an extended story for Fopdoodle’s Eternity With The Auto Memories Doll.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>